Arianna Enigma Deveraux
'''Arianna Enigma Deveraux '''is a female human (Mandalorian) soldier from the planet Draya. She was instrumental in the Drayan War for Independence as a cell leader and pilot. During the course of the war, her cell was responsible for many victories against Kabutaen forces, most notably the Battle of Fort Pru which liberated the eastern continent from all major Kabutaen presence. Donning Mandalorian armor, Arianna was known for her frightful presence on the battlefield as well as her marksmanship, earning her the nickname "Lightning Queen." She was consistenly at the top of the Kabutaen's Most-Wanted list and attempts on her life were frequent. During the war, the troops under her command often said that they would follow her to the ends of the galaxy. Toward the end of the war, she was a member of the group that founded the Drayan Intelligence Service Bureau and conducted several successful missions against Kabutaen targets. After the war ended, she eventually retired to a life of politics, serving as Defense Minister for the government. She is married to the Director of the ISB Xavier Deveraux and mother to Jedi Apprentice Nicholas Deveraux and Drayan Military Academy Cadet Teddy Deveraux. Early Life Arianna was born to human Mandalorian warriors Kule and Jenar Enigma on the moon Dxun in 16 BBY. Early in her childhood, her family moved to the colony world of Draya to seek their destiny among the uncharted jungles of the planet. When Arianna was only three years old, the Kabutaen Empire invaded Draya and enslaved the population without much resistance. Her family were among the leaders of the anti-Kabutaen movement, however the group did not mobilize quickly enough to do much good against the vast Kabutaen army and her parents were listed as wanted criminals. In 1 BBY, Kule was captured by the Kabutaen secret police and tortured for information until he was publicy executed. Arianna was 15 years old at the time and this event shaped her life in many ways. She began to stage raids on Kabutaen military outposts and was directly responsible for the death of dozens of Kabutaen soldiers. By the time she was 18, she had already established herself as a formidable warrior and skillful tactician. Prelude to War In 5 ABY, Arianna was recruited into the Drayan Revolutionary Front due to her skill and hatred for life as a slave. The group had been founded by Kathryn Steele, the last surviving member of the family who first settled Draya, after every other member of her family was brutally murdered by Kabutaen forces. Arianna quickly established herself as a natural leader, and was given her own resistance cell in 6 ABY. It was during this time with the group that she met and befriended Xavier Deveraux, a young revolutionary who was looking to prove himself and kill some "Kabbies." Arianna and Xavier hit it off almost immediately, and were wed a few scant weeks after meeting. It was in the waning months of 6 ABY that the couple had a son, Nicholas. Worried for their new family but also possessing a strong desire for liberty, the couple chose to stay on Draya rather than to flee to a safer planet. Raising a child during an incredibly tumultuous time was tricky, but the Deveraux's decided that it would be best for Nicholas to see the sorrows of life for himself. Several years later, in 11 ABY, the couple gave birth to another son, Teddy. In 14 ABY, the War for Independence broke out. With Nicholas being eight, they decided that he would follow in the footsteps of his Mandalorian heritage and join the fight for himself. This decision proved to be controversial to many of their friends and allies, but Arianna stayed strong in her conviction. Teddy on the other hand, was only five and the decision was made to send him to live with his grandmother back on Dxun until things settled down. Wartime After the official outbreak of the Drayan War for Independence, Arianna became a battallion leader and General. She donned a suit of Mandalorian armor and staged runs with a unit comprised of mostly Mandalorian commandos who had moved to Draya early in 1 BBY. She was formally in command of Unit 04, nicknamed "Arianna's Executioners" by other units due to the fact that they rarely took prisoners and often went after high-ranking Kabutaen officials and officers. Category:Females Category:Drayan Category:Non-player Characters